


Asking to be Caught

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Divorce, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Some semblance of porn, slight daddy kink, slight voyerism, wizarding news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: They really don't need anyone else finding out about this - James thinks as Albus seems tries his damned hardest to involve other people...





	Asking to be Caught

**Author's Note:**

> There seemed to be a surprising lack of even a little Harry/James/Al..

The house was not unlike Godric's Hollow, small and homely. It was out of the way enough that press didn't pester them as they once had, but not enough to be that secluded. Harry had put a downpayment on it almost as soon as the divorce papers had come through. 

James cringed inwardly before even glancing down at the Prophet's latest headline – undoubtedly about his parent's slightly messy divorce, they had nothing else of interest to report, yet – before pushing the folded paper away from his slightly overcooked toast. 

“Oi, pass the jam”. Albus' slightly irritating voice pushed through his sleep-addled brain. 

Of course Harry had taken Al and James, leaving their mother with Lily. James was rambunctious and Al was sneaky; Ginny couldn't handle them all as a single mother. At least that's what she'd said. 

James gritted his teeth. She'd caught them - more than once - in compromising positions and he wouldn't put it past her to realise that she couldn't stomach it. Her two precious boys being so close? Provocative? 

... So glaringly obvious.  
James bit back a laugh as images raced through his head of the two of them on the sofa, James conspicuously mouthing at his brothers exposed throat with no abandon. He was young then, of course, young and stupid. 

But Al... oh, Al was so much worse.

James cringed lightly again, memories of the articles written about them all flowing freely in his mind. His eyes drifted back to Al, who had moved around the table, closer to him now, almost breathing down his neck... 

"You are just asking to be caught, you know that?” He hissed out of the corner of his mouth when his brother bit lightly down on the juncture of his neck. He melted into it quickly enough though, the words forgotten as soon as the roll of hips collided with the bare wood of the table. Al may have been annoying, but right then he just looked so delectable that if it weren't for his steadfast morals, James would have peeled his clothes off in ten seconds flat. 

Harry didn't know, of course, he was as unobservant as they came. Probably why Al felt comfortable displaying himself so prominently. 

He'd made some lewd comments to Harry as well, which Harry only took as friendly banter. But James saw the smirk in Al's eyes. He rolled his hips again, sending jolts of electricity up his spine.  
Who was he kidding, his morals had conveniently died the first time Albus had moaned his dad's name during sex – not even having the good grace to blush afterwards. 

The image of Al; naked, mouth open, covered in sweat and come certainly wasn't doing James' groin any favours, the, persistent coiling warmth in his lower abdomen making him loose tongued. 

"If I didn't know any better", the pause was punctuated by the unclasping of his belt and the slide of a zipper, "I'd think you'd want him to catch you". 

"Yeah?" Albus slid to his knees, the act performed so many times that they almost had a rhythm to this play they engaged in. "And what would make you think that."  
James had almost made a comment about the brazenness of Al on his knees on the kitchen floor, but when his cock was enveloped in the silky warmth of Al's mouth, all he could do was groan. He staggered against the table, hands grasping the edge for support. 

A butter knife clattered to the floor but neither of them noticed, Al was so intent on pleasing James that neither of them heard the door creak on it's worn hinges. 

"Al?" The voice wasn't as disgusted as James had thought it'd be, for some reason, but before he could protest his innocence, Al groaned. 

James pretended he hadn't heard the click of the lock or the swinging of the hinges as he nudged Al deeper. “Who do you want baby?”

Albus withdrew for a second, eyes fogged over with lust, eyes staring straight ahead. “Daddy...” 

 

James gulped audibly, not stepping away from Albus' shaking body. Fist still wound in Albus' tousled hair, James locked eyes with Harry – daring him to run. 

Harry breathed out, almost inaudibly, his fingers slipping deftly over his belt.  
“If I don't touch...” He mumbled, motioning nonchalantly at his sons, “then I can't be held accountable for what I want to do...” He was talking more to himself, as if trying to make it better somehow. 

Al, who at this point had pulled off James again to kitten lick the tip of his throbbing cock, smirked. “Shut up dad, you've come this far... why not just go all the way... I can help you.” 

James was incredulous, he was sure he was dreaming now, staring at the pair of them as Albus breached the small space between them and enveloped Harry in a kiss. They looked absolutely spectacular together, bodies moulded so perfectly that their bodies joined like a puzzle. 

What's more – Harry accepted with little fuss. James was sure if he had kept standing there with his mouth open the way it was, his jaw might've actually hit the floor.  
“What happened to no touching?” He croaked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, drawing away from his younger son. “Well, you two didn't seem to have any problem.” All the doubt had left his voice, replaced with an immovable desire. 

"You're both insane", he whispered hoarsely as he reached up to spell the curtains shut. The Prophet really didn't need a cover story like this, no matter how good it was.


End file.
